Operation Diomedes
Operation Diomedes was the name given to the Alpha Clan operation to exterminate the Beta Clan. Viewing the struggling and extremely religious Beta Clan as heretic extremists the operation was seen as a necessary evil to rid the Dragoon species of unclean membership. Because of this the operation is more often attributed to atrocities and other genocidal actions. Background For nearly two centuries tensions had existed between the Alpha and Beta Clans, the two vehemently disagreeing on issues of religion and the role of women within society. In 687 AF the marriage of Turan Bloomer to Jazmine Hellion was orchestrated by Malkeris in hopes of bringing about peace between the two Clans but was quickly dashed when border conflicts erupted shortly after and many within the Alpha Clan despised their Chieftain wedding himself to a Beta "sorceress". During the Dragoon Civil War, Alpha sought to inflict severe collateral damage on the Beta Clan, believing it might save their misguided kin in the long run. This only furthered the hatred between the two and encouraged Beta to withdraw from relations with other Clans. While this exodus was meant to protect Beta from outside threats and interference it simply furthered rumors that they were heretical cultists obsessed with death. Following a resounding defeat by the Zeta Clan during the Hanning Campaign, Alpha Chieftain David Bloomer was faced with accusations of weakness and in search of a way to revitalize his people's faith in him. When he receives intelligence of severe unrest within Beta ranks he orders an operation plan be drawn up to deliver a resounding coup de grace to religious Clan. It comes to be named: Operation Diomedes. Preparations Alpha With the desire for surprise but more importantly speed to show his followers how capable he is, David Bloomer doesn't permit a lengthy period of preparation. Orders are hastily issued to re-purpose companies and battalions stationed in the south, with majority being pulled from the Southern and Western Reaches. They are tasked to link up with battalions already situated in the Northern Reach bringing the total number of Dragoons to just below 3,000. Despite their zeal to squash the unclean Beta Clan, many of David Bloomer's advisers are apprehensive about the operation, feeling it too slapped together to be anything other than a waste of lives and resources. Cashing in a old agreement with Quanton Machinery, David Bloomer manages to acquire around 100 new combat drones to commit to the plan, advocating it as proof Alpha is meant to triumph. The Alpha Clan thrust is divided into three main advances, each tasked with clearing into the heart of Beta territory before linking back up for mop up operations. While this drastically reduced the concentration of Dragoons it did enable Alpha to simultaneously hit multiple targets at once. This coupled with airborne deployment meant the attack would commence rapidly and ferociously. Beta A possible military incursion by Alpha had long been a fear of the Beta Clan leadership but with schisms and other religious infighting weakening the resolve of the Clan there was little defensive preparation taken. Whole battalions had left the Clan to begin their own traditions elsewhere in the north which stripped down Beta's combat effectiveness and placed clouds of suspicion on those who hadn't departed. As the clergy and Chieftain Xabelle Hellion struggled to solidify the remaining battalions and ideally reunify the Clan, this left majority of its defenses to serfs. Beta Clan battle doctrine advocated rapid close quarters engagements, meant to quickly overwhelm opponents with savagery. However the lack of transports and the Dragoons positioning within the cities themselves would see this strategy difficult to achieve effectively. Operation Commences At approximately 1pm on 14 April 858 AF, David Bloomer signaled the order to initiate Operation Diomedes and all three prongs of the Alpha Clan attack sprung into action. Beta detection systems first identified the Alpha Clan aircraft but delayed alerting their commanders believing the thopters were simply corporate vehicles that had lost their way. When the pilots radioed Alpha HQ for further instructed they were ordered to continue flying into Beta Territory till they were fired upon. This order compelled with the Beta air defenses delay enable the aircraft to penetrate deeper than originally been planned. Fearful of being cut off deep in enemy territory one of the thopter pilots decided to drop his payload which finally alerted Beta HQ and the local anti-aircraft batteries. The attack had officially begun. Kylaigh On the western third of the operation, five Alpha Clan battalions attacked the city of Kylaigh, the largest metropolis located in the northernmost portion of the Western Reach. Generations had seen the city turned into a citadel, meant to defend the countryside from the likes of mutants and other horrors. But in 858 AF the bastion had since become debilitated, under maintained and lightly manned. Anticipating a brutal engagement, Warlord Rushi Solokov ordered her IFVs to charge directly at Kylaigh hoping to deploy troops too close for the city's defensive guns to be effective. Only the Beta 14th Battalion was garrisoned within the citadel but they had little time to mobilize before the Alpha Clan forces were already preparing to breach the walls. Eager to deliver a same day victory, Warlord Solokov demolished the gates of the city with the autocannon mounted on her own vehicle, firing the weapon indiscriminately inside the citadel to pin the defenders. While this proved effective it also saw the start of the operation's civilian casualties. Within twelve hours the Alpha Clan banner was flying from the walls and Kylaigh was declared conquered. Despite this Beta resistance within the citadel would linger for up to a week after, Dragoons and serfs having to be surgically removed from various passages and catacombs Zúyong The eastern prong saw the Alpha Clan dispatching eight battalions to Zúyong, a central hub for commerce within Beta Territory. Much of this commerce had subsequently dwindled due to the religious infighting however and only five Beta Clan battalions were stationed within. Despite their smaller numbers the defenders did have the access to a massive 520mm laser turret overseeing the main approach to the city. Within the first hour of the attack the battery fired, destroying several Alpha Clan vehicles and inflicting severe casualties. Realizing the frontal assault will be too costly and with the operation's aircraft tasked elsewhere David Bloomer orders an encirclement of the city, Alpha Clan forces slowly tightening the noose as they work to isolate defenders and force the main turret to only fire on smaller targets. The fighting lasts for days, no one expecting Zúyong to hold out so long. During nightfall on the third day, several strategic bombers are dispatched with orders to neutralize the laser battery. While the mission fails to destroy the gun it does succeed in heavily damaging the weapon's capacitors which halts it firing till it can be repaired. At dawn on of 18 April, all Alpha Clan forces in the area are ordered to charge the city, armor advancing behind to provide fire support. Within hours the Alpha Dragoons are inside and fall upon the remaining defenders with ruthless fervor. Intense urban fighting lasts till dusk of the following day but by then the battery is securely captured and many lingering Beta troops struggle to break the encirclement and flee. Few are successful. Valletta Warlord Kenyon Hesik is given the esteemed task of taking the remaining ten battalions of the Alpha Clan operation and assaulting the Beta capital of Valletta. Coordinating heavily with ground vehicles and what air power he has, Warlord Hesik bombs the outer defense of the city before having three companies of Dragoons deployed via thopter within the heart of the capital. These air dropped units are tasked with causing chaos throughout the city and pulling defenders from the walls. Five total battalions of Beta Clan Dragoons were stationed in Valletta accompanied by large groups of serfs and several detachments of combat drones. Torn between resisting the outer assault or terminating the Alpha units within the city causes levels of disorganization among the Beta ranks, especially when news of Kylaigh and Zúyong reach them. As the main thrust of the Alpha Clan forces smashes into Velletta's walls, anti-tank rockets firing upon any potential viable target it becomes clear to Chieftain Xabelle Hellion that the capital will inevitably fall. Hastily she orders a evacuation of civilians and high ranking members of the clergy, directing them to utilize any method of escape to flee the city. This flight becomes nearly impossible when a large group of evacuees are gunned down by Alpha Clan units while trying to cross the river. When news of this reaches Beta Clan command it cements their fears. The enemy wishes for this battle to end in total annihilation. Chieftain Hellion directed all forces to allow the Alpha Clan to enter the city, hoping to funnel their opponents so noncombatants could escape. In an attempt to thwart destruction by the capital's defenders, the remaining intact Alpha Clan company within the city regrouped and seized control of a basilica, taking any within hostage. They are unprepared when civilian and serf alike rally to resist them. Most of the Alpha Clan detachment is dead or wounded by the time the lead elements of the assault arrive to relieve them. Fighting continues for another two days, majority little more than isolated pockets of Beta defenders trying to hold the line to let citizens and clergy flee. On 20 April 858 AF, Chieftain Xabelle Hellion rallied any remaining troops she can find and ordered a suicidal charge into the enemy, one final act of defiance. With her death the operation was deemed over. Aftermath The close of Operation Diomedes marked the end of the Beta Clan as an official Dragoon Clan. Majority of their major cities lay in ruins with their population killed, dispersed, or missing. No true civil order remained for weeks following the campaign and some Alpha Clan commanders were tasked with establishing a new governing body to ensure compliance but few had any true interest in it and most simply used it as a means to loot the cities. Shortly after, the Alpha Clan would enlist the aid of several corporations to set up civilian puppet governments and use their security forces to enforce order. Those Dragoons and civilians who managed to flee would often move northward, setting up colonies and other small Beta settlements. Many became Headhunters, desperate for revenge. War Crimes Operation Diomedes was sold to the Alpha Clan as a means to cleanse the Dragoon name and to purge unsightly members from it. With this in mind the campaign was carried without mercy and recorded combat footage show Alpha Clan units firing frequently on civilians. While a handful of these instances were marked a self defense majority are described as little more than genocide. More concealed are the reports of mass executions, mutilations, and rape that occurred throughout the operation. A corporate inquiry years afterward found hundreds of accounts of Alpha Clan barbarism towards both wounded or captured Beta POWs and the civilian population. The Alpha Clan steadfastly maintains that anything that occurred during the campaign was just in their efforts to purge heretical mindsets.